


Kinktober Day 29/30 - Glory Holes/Swallowing

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Come Swallowing, Glory Hole, I imagined Yugyeom about 18-19, M/M, SO, Underage Kim Yugyeom, but 20 is age of consent in korea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Yugyeom finds out the older JYP idols weren't lying about the glory hole.Glory Hole |Double (or more) Penetration | Sleepy Sex | MassageGagging | Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose | Breast Worship| Swallowing
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510409
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Kinktober Day 29/30 - Glory Holes/Swallowing

Yugyeom slides the lock shut and turns around. He had heard some older trainees talking about a glory hole in the 6th story boy’s bathroom, but he hadn’t completely believed them and decided to check it out. 

He was down inspecting the wall when the bathroom door creaked open then slammed shut. He jumped. There are 3 knocks on the divider wall, and the note scribbled above the hole says, ‘3 knocks to give. 4 to receive.’

To give...Yugyeom isn’t so immature to realize what that means, so he starts undoing his pants, pulling himself out of his pants. He swallows and pushes himself through the hole. At first, he thinks he may have made a mistake but then he feels warm breath on his dick. 

Suddenly, he’s enveloped by warmth. The man instantly starts to bob. Yugyeom is panting but tries to keep quiet, after all, it is a public bathroom and getting caught could cause many issues. Yugyeom is still young and has never had his dick sucked, so he can tell he won’t last long. 

He lets out a low moan ad he cums, but the guy keeps his mouth in place. Yugyeom can feel him swallowing around him. Once he stops cumming, the man pulls off and Yugyeom slumps against the wall, breathing heavily. 

He’s tucking himself back in his pants as the door opens again, and Jinyoung is calling, “Yugyeom-ah, Jaebum-hyung, break is almost over. You need to come back to the practice room.”

“Okay, Jinyoung,” Jaebum calls back. Yugyeom doesn’t answer but walks out of the stall, giving Jinyoung a small half-smile. “Ok, hyung.”  
Jinyoung returns the smile and leaves.

Jaebum walks out of the stall beside the one Yugyeom had been in. They lock eyes and freeze as realization dawns on them. “You…”

Jaebum blushes. “Not a word. We will talk about this later when we’re not at practice.”

They both walk back to dance practice, blushing and avoiding each other’s eyes. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
